


「房子大」恋爱一番赏丨番外：不良少年会乖乖听话吗

by for1ove



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for1ove/pseuds/for1ove
Summary: 「那不良会乖乖被……吗？」
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 3





	「房子大」恋爱一番赏丨番外：不良少年会乖乖听话吗

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UFOpurin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UFOpurin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [恋爱一番赏](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341327) by [UFOpurin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UFOpurin/pseuds/UFOpurin). 



> ooc / 逻辑不通 / 全是bug  
> 给羊老师的《恋爱一番赏》番外2.0  
> 这里有一个可爱的梗，它变得更黄了。  
> 怎么我越写，我欠的债就越多？？  
> #星沉 数学不好

-

鹤房换好衣服，从卧室出来时，大平还抱着膝盖，坐在沙发上看他的电视。

只是他看电视明显看得很不专心。鹤房随手把卧室门带上，转过头来就恰好撞到他偷偷瞟过来的眼神，鹤房一没忍住就笑了，站在原地凹了个拽得要命的站姿，问他说：「好看吗？」

大平偷看被抓了个现行，干脆也不再遮掩，换了个姿势大大方方地看。他往后靠在沙发上，从上到下地一寸寸扫过鹤房整个人，连根头发丝儿也不放过，反而把鹤房看得有点躁动起来。

「好看。」大平慢悠悠地答道。「不愧是……」

他把后半句咽了回去，迟迟没说出来。鹤房被他直勾勾的目光盯得冒出来一点不知道从何而来的害羞，侧过头揉了揉鼻子，插着兜走到沙发面前，隐约还记得自己是要扮演不良少年，于是板着脸，居高临下地冲大平扬了扬下巴。

「看什么看。」他凶巴巴地说道。「想挨收拾吗？」

大平不说话，抬起脸眯着眼睛看他，表情有那么一点揶揄，看得鹤房心里又有一点慌里慌张的。

他终于受不了被大平这么盯着打量了。大平的视线太直接了，喜欢和欣赏带着一点别的什么——他总觉得大平好像正在想什么很过分的东西——大平的眼睛亮亮的，却迟迟没有像往常一样没骨头地抱上来，鹤房终于恼羞成怒，恶狠狠地一巴掌拍在大平脑袋边的沙发上，教训他说：「不是都跟你说了看什么……」

他话还没吼完就被扳住了肩膀。一直没有动的大平飞快地把他掀翻，从他身下抬起身子，没怎么费力气就把他按在了沙发上，在他倒下去时还揉了一把他的后脑勺，免得他在沙发上撞到头。鹤房一下子从居高临下变成了被居高临下，还没缓过神来，大平已经悠闲地跨到他身上坐下，甩了甩额前过长的头发，温和地回问他。

「看了又怎么样，嗯？」大平问，话说得十分温柔，鹤房却觉得背后像是被扎了一针，在适宜的空调温度里汗毛直竖。「问你呢。」

鹤房说不出话，瞪着眼睛看大平，皱起的眉头衬得眼睛更亮更圆了。大平也并不是非要他回答，短暂的沉默里他只是坐在鹤房身上，目光仿佛被鹤房黏住了，要移开又觉得舍不得，连眨一下眼睛都觉得是在浪费。

失策了。大平想。这也太好看——太帅——管他是什么——了。

他低着头看着鹤房，垂下来的那一侧头发在脸上投下深浅的阴影，衬得平时温柔的下垂眼也深了几分。鹤房消化了刚开始那点惊吓，后知后觉地反应过来大平连嘴唇都是抿紧的，突然之间整个人放松下来，甚至冲着大平露出一个不怀好意的笑。

「看了就要被好好收拾一顿。」他带着笑意回答道，去抓大平按着他肩膀的手。「不良可是说到做到的。」

「连被看着都能被看硬，鹤房君……」大平装模作样地摇头，一副惋惜的样子。鹤房仍然有点狡猾地笑着，大平瞟他一眼，被他惹人恼火的笑容搞得有点生气，耳朵后面却逐渐发起了烫。

他忽然伸出手，拽着鹤房的领带，把鹤房的整个上半身都拽得向上抬起。鹤房冷不防被这么一拉，呛得险些咳嗽，大平顿了顿，紧接着毫不留情地扯松了他的领带，衬衫的领口松垮垮地滑开，露出鹤房白皙的皮肤来。

「不良说到做到。」大平复述着他的话，全不当回事地笑了两声。「不良可不会好好系上领口和领带啊。连这个都不知道吗？不良先生？」

他坐直身子，对着鹤房抖了抖半开的领口，原本塞了一半到裤子里的衬衫下摆早就因为这番折腾而被拽了出来，露出宽松衬衫下瘦削的半截腰。

怎么说呢……

还挺有意思的。

「那不良会乖乖被……吗？」鹤房问，中间那个字刻意咬得含糊不清，听起来格外暧昧。大平听了他的话，又顿了一顿，将脸前的那些碎发撩到耳后，意味深长地对着鹤房挑了挑眉毛。

「谁知道呢。要试试吗？」

他说。

-

「我都说了你别这么……」

鹤房不放心地说，声音哑得厉害，感觉简直下一秒就要憋疯了。他早就忘了要演什么不良，伸出手虚虚地笼在大平哆嗦得厉害的腰上，又怕真的碰上去反而激得大平更难受了，就这么不上不下地卡着，几乎像是在僵持。

「……闭嘴……」

大平从牙缝里艰难地挤出两个字，躬着背，连大口喘气都不敢，总觉得肚子里被深入的那根性器搅得五脏六腑都变成黏哒哒湿漉漉的一滩，再稍微挺直一点身子，可能就要被那根东西搞坏了。他被激起了奇妙的胜负心，非得要这样自己坐下去，好像这样骑在鹤房身上，就能在和鹤房的对决中取得什么胜利。他现在有点后悔了，那根硬涨的性器就顶在他的身体里，正准备把他变成软绵绵任人揉捏的一团，他却没什么办法反抗。

「那你动一动？」鹤房小声说，声音发软，被深黑的学兰一衬，显得他白皙的脸上浮出的红潮更加明显。「你别就这么坐着嘛……」

我不是不想动，我……

大平说不出口。他自己也觉得不满足，稍微一动又觉得怕，连呼吸的幅度大了都觉得内里被鹤房的顶端死死顶住，犹犹豫豫地不敢撑起身子。他一句话也说不出来了，鹤房哄着他，托着他的大腿把他往起抱，一点一点从他身体深处退出来，挤压出细微又黏稠的水声。

他终于整个儿从大平身体里退了出来，顶端被穴口吐出的时候发出「啵」的一声，大平也随之活了过来，发出了轻微的一声哽咽。大平方才一直埋着头，脸被散下来的头发挡住一半，现在鹤房腾出一只手，把他的头发胡乱地撩上去，才发现他大半张脸都是湿的，几丝浅金色的头发被泪水黏在脸上，显得他整个人看起来都十分糟糕。

鹤房的心情奇迹般地变得好极了。

「不良，哼哼。」他颇有些得意地捏了把大平的脸。大平缓过了劲，把他那只不规矩的手捏住，瞪着他的目光倒还算清明，只是人还在哆嗦，连带着他的手也在隐约地发抖。

他允许大平瞪了自己五秒钟，在这五秒钟里捏了捏大平潮湿柔软的掌心，紧接着把大平翻了个身压在沙发上，还揉了一把大平泛着潮的额头，免得大平撞到沙发上。他半点喘息的机会都没给大平留，捏着大平的手就重新顶回到大平身体里，潮热的内部哭泣地欢迎着他，大平却连声音也不怎么能发出来了，费劲地张开嘴，也只能听见急促而哀切的喘息。

他的腰带随着动作甩在大平的大腿上，留下一道浅红的印记，却谁都没有心情去理它。鹤房担心大平疼，往前摸却发现他硬得厉害，没摸两下就被沾了一手的水，于是喘着气笑了起来。

「不良会不会乖乖被操？」他带着笑意低声说，把大平眼睛边那颗湿漉漉的痣揉得发红。「不良正在被我压着操。」

大平在混沌中听清了他的话，整个人一激灵，从身体里挤出一声微弱的哭腔。他趴在沙发上，手不自觉地护着肚子，像是怕自己要被鹤房顶坏了一样。鹤房看他这个样子，又有点受不了了，捏住了他的下巴，把他的脸抬起来吻他。

-

「你叫我拿衣服回来就是为了这个？说是想被穿着学兰的我拥抱，原来是这么个抱法。」鹤房扒拉着身旁的被子包，小声调笑道。「色鬼不良少年大平君。」

「是前不良少年。」大平纠正他，把腿从被子包里伸出去，很是不雅地纠缠在鹤房身上。「那又怪不得我，你穿学兰太好看了。」

鹤房突然被夸奖，开心又不想表露得那么明显，强忍着笑意，从鼻子里「哼」了一声。大平的手机在这时发出了提示音，他眼睛一亮，忙忙叨叨地要去拿，被鹤房中途截获，团成一团抱在怀里。

「什么事啊，你这么急？」他问。「腰还软着呢，像个毛毛虫。」

「你才像毛毛虫！」大平打他一巴掌，话音不知道怎么就降下去了，有点心虚。「就是周边大概……」

「你又拿我去换翔也！」鹤房立刻洞悉了他的意图，拔高了声音控诉他。大平缩了缩脖子，可怜巴巴地看着他，把手也从被子包里伸出来，抱住了他一条胳膊。

「你好看的。」大平讨好地说。「最好看了。」

鹤房瞪着他，还是被这两句话成功地安抚了下来。他臭着脸，伸长了胳膊把大平的手机拿在手里，把大平连着被子一起展平了，咕咚一下倒进大平怀里。

「看吧！」他恶声恶气地说道。大平笑起来，没接他手里的手机，反而是把他好好地抱正在了自己身上，捏住了他气得鼓溜溜的脸颊，在他撅起来的嘴唇上，落下了一个暖乎乎的吻。

\- end -

**Author's Note:**

> 它黄了。


End file.
